japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hanajima Saki
Hanajima Saki (花島 咲) is the best friend of Tohru, and Arisa. She is Megumi's older sister; they both have special abilities. Kyo and Yuki consider her to be creepy, and spooky. She gives off the image of a gothic girl, for she wears only black and says things of the dark nature. She says her black clothing, and black nails are proof to herself that she is a sinner. Background It's unknown what Zodiac year she was born on because it is a complete mystery. When Saki was a young child, she was being bullied in school for having her cursed "power". She was always teased as being a 'witch' by boys. Once, a boy angrily made her eat a newt, making her very angry and caused her to wish that the boy would die. In a split second, the boy shockingly and literally out of no where collapsed on the ground. The boy was admitted to the hospital, knowing nothing about his sickness. But he regained consciousness days later. Her parents wondered what happened too, but Saki says it's because she thought for the boy to die many times. She was so very ashamed of herself, knowing that she almost killed a person, and promised she will never do it again. Saki told her parents that she tried to kill the boy, but they were against any such thought. "It's what we do, Saki. It's love". Her parents loved her very much, and they thought her power was just a sixth sense or something. She started wearing black as a child, finding it more calming, much like her younger brother, Megumi. When she was little, kids thought that she was a witch, the way she never talked and looked creepy. That's when she started wearing black. The rumors spread. "Did you hear? Saki Hanajima tried to kill a little boy!" "No!?", "Yes, it's true. That's what they're saying, at least". It was still the same when she was in higher grade levels. Everyone has spread the rumor of her almost killing the boy. Whenever she was near at a bruised or injured person, she was always the one to be blamed. Her parents heard the rumors, and decided that they didn't want Saki in that school anymore. So they moved, and Saki started a new school. The new school was the one where she met Tohru and Arisa. When Saki first met Tohru, she thought she was a total... well, ditz. Tohru gave Saki extra food at lunch, and was always smiling and friendly. Saki thought Tohru was a little too optimistic and joyful. As she made her way to a table in the corner, Arisa called out: "Hey, new kid, you`re probably going to sit alone. I hate that, so sit down here". Tohru came over a few minutes later, and was overjoyed that Saki was sitting with them. When Saki tells them they are a little weird, they shrug it off and say: "Thanks! We get that alot!". After they all start a growing friendship, a girl who passes Saki in the hall asks: "Saki, is it true? Did you really almost kill someone?" Tohru and Arisa found out, but that didn`t stop them from ruining their friendship. But when Tohru and Arisa accepted her, she finally accepted herself, and the trio became a team ever since. Personality Food is on her mind most of the time, as well as Tohru. Her greatest weakness, according to herself, will always be Tohru. Saki also has a crush on Kazuma, which Kyo despises the thought of her and his Shishou, who he sees as a father. Saki also seems to be unusually friendly with the other Sohmas, and called Akito "Aa-chan" upon learning that she's a female and not a male. Despite her rather reserved nature, Saki proves to be quite popular with the boys in her class. Appearance Saki wears black all the time until she entered high school. After entering high school she only wears black at home and in public at night. She has long, wavy black hair that is in a braid at school. At the start of her new school, (the one where she meets Tohru and Arisa) she has black fingernails, greatly disapproved by her teacher. At the school play, she even requests her Cinderella dress to be pure black, which caused much confusion among her classmates. She has dark purple eyes, and almost always talks about "electric waves and vibes". Abilities Saki can detect the "Electric Pulse", or "Waves" of people. She explains to Kyo in chapter 24 that the "waves" are people's thoughts. She can also emit "Poison Waves". It is different than psychic powers. When she was still in elementary school, everyone called her a witch because she didn't talk. She heard voices incredibly loud in her head of the other kids, which was part of her power. Her parents and grandmother tried to make it better for her, but it didn't work. Then one day, a bunch of kids made her eat a live newt, because some boy's sister said witches eat newts, and they considered her to be a witch. But then Saki accidentally used her power and cursed him, for she willed him to die. Then from that day on, she wore nothing but black and she made new friends. Megumi wished for someone to love Saki. After the Hanajimas moved Saki met Tohru, and became best friends. At first they only played volleyball and ate lunch together, Saki grown to like them. She is also good at the card game Rich man Poor man. Fruits Basket Manga She was cast as Cinderella in the class's cultural festival play. However, her character was completely different from Cinderella's, (as was Tohru's and Kyo's in their roles), causing the script writer to state if the problem was the miscasting, that they should just change the script to agree with their personalities, therefore giving the play the name "Sorta Cinderella". When the fairy godmother asked for her wish (which was to burn down the ballroom) the fairy told her to wish for something innocent. Therefore she wished for yaniku (meat). 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' Tohru Honda, a high school girl, is introduced to Yuki Sohma and Shigure Sohma, as she passes by a house with little figurines of the Chinese zodiac laid out on the front porch. Since her mother, Kyoko Honda, recently died in a car accident and her father, Katsuya Honda, died when she was young,she subsequently moved in with her grandfather. However, due to her grandfather's house needing renovation, she takes to living in a tent on the Sohma lands. After Yuki and Shigure eventually become aware of this, they invite her to into their home, working as a housekeeper in return for room and board. Not long after, Kyo Sohma invades the dwelling to challenge Yuki. However, Tohru, in an attempt to stop the chaos,accidentally embracing each of them, finds out that Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure turn into a cat, a Rat, and Dog, respectively. Tohru discovers the Sohma family secret; the thirteen members of the Sohma family are possessed by the vengeful spirits of the animals of the Chinese zodiac, and they transform into said animals if embraced by the opposite gender. Later, Yuki confronts Tohru concerning the family secret, and he warns that her memory of the family secret might be erased. Meanwhile, Shigure visits Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma family, who decides to entrust Tohru with the Sohma secret. Shigure mentions that he has registered Kyo for high school, forcing Kyo to live with the others. Yuki confronts Kyo about his anti-social behavior during his first day of school. Kyo reveals that while Yuki may want nothing more than to escape the Sohmas, he himself only wants to be accepted as a real member of the family. Tohru stops the two of them fighting by accidentally hugging Kyo, who yells at her in anger. Later on, Kyo meets Tohru in the forest on her way home to apologize for all the trouble he caused. Tohru forgives him, and the two reconcile. The next day, Yuki picks her up from work and she accidentally makes him transform into a Rat. Yuki reverts back to human form, and in an attempt to save them from the rain, takes Tohru to his secret garden where they try their best to cover the vegetables. Yuki confesses that he is only kind so others will like him, and admits that he is not as charming and polite as he appears. Tohru responds by saying that kindness comes and grows in all shapes and sizes. Tohru invites her friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, to the Sohma household residence. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure worry about what will happen if Arisa and Saki discover the Sohma family secret. The three struggle as they try to get acquainted with the girls while hiding their nervousness. Over the course of the visit, the boys have numerous encounters making contact with the girls, thereby transforming into their animal forms. Arisa and Saki, unaware of their transformations, become very suspicious, and Tohru gets increasingly nervous after each close call. Arisa and Saki soon realize that Tohru belongs in the Sohma household residence, after seeing how the Sohma family admires her, and depart none the wiser. The high school is planning cultural festival, blueprinting a creative idea regarding rice balls. The class picks Yuki's hit-or-miss method over Kyo's all-or-nothing plan. Tohru realizes that Yuki and Kyo admire each other, comparing them to rice balls with pickled plums on their backs. During the cultural festival, Yuki is asked to wear a dress, much to his humiliation. Soon thereafter, Momiji Sohma and Hatori Sohma, the Rabbit and Dragon of the Chinese zodiac respectively, pay a visit. Tohru learns from Hatori that Yuki has asthma, though it is steadily becoming less severe. Momiji insists on hugging Tohru just to transform into a Rabbit, causing complications for everyone. Yuki warns Tohru to not be alone with Hatori. Hatori privately enjoins her to visit the Sohma main residence, after which Tohru becomes worried that her memories may be erased. While Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, along with Arisa and Saki, help spruce up the Sohma household residence for New Year's Day, Shigure is harassed by his editor, Mitsuru, finish his manuscript. After Mitsuru is given the manuscript and after Arisa and Saki help clean the house, Tohru is told that the boys will be spending their New Year's Day at a banquet held in the main residence. However, Yuki and Kyo have their own excuses not to go to. Shigure convinces the two to attend the banquet, but the three are stopped by Saki, who subtly convinces Yuki and Kyo to stay with Tohru, who would otherwise be spending the day alone, while Shigure goes on to the main residence alone. Shigure informs Akito of Yuki and Kyo's absence, and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo watch the sunrise together, making wishes for the New Year. Yuki comes down with a fever. Although Tohru tries to convince him to stay home, he accepts a challenge from Kyo to a contest: he must win the endurance run at school the following day. Tohru meets Hatsuharu, the Ox of the Chinese zodiac, during the endurance run. It is shown that Hatsuharu also has dissociative identity disorder, and he intentionally trips Kyo during the challenge against Yuki. He has come to challenge Kyo, and the two engage in hand-to-hand combat. However, as Tohru and Yuki watch the two fight, Yuki feverishly collapses. Hatsuharu clasps Tohru, to which he transforms into a cow, instead of an Ox, and is to carry Yuki back to the household residence. Later on, Hatsuharu explains to Tohru why he used to hate the clever Rat for insulting the foolish Ox. However, he further explains how he later forgave himself for being envious of Yuki. On Valentine's Day, Tohru decides to buy chocolates for Sohma relatives that she had recently met to thank them for everything they've done for her. Meanwhile, Kyo has to deal with Kagura and refuses to eat her chocolate. After a month, the high school was the midterm exams. Shortly thereafter, Tohru decides to work overtime, but to unknown reasons. Later in the evening, Momiji comes by the household residence to invite Tohru to a trip to a hot springs resort for White Day, to which Yuki and Kyo would eventually tag along. Shigure gets a phone call from Tohru's grandfather saying that the fees for her class trip haven't been paid, and Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure then realized that she used her money earned in order to buy chocolates for everyone. Kyo becomes aggravated, knowing that she could have spent all the money for herself rather than for everyone else. Momiji tells a story of a foolish traveler who seemed too generous and was always tricked. He compares the traveler to Tohru, commenting on how she gives so that everyone can be happy even if she is not. Momiji and Hatsuharu begin their first year in high school. Kyo saves Tohro from two high school boys while they were looking for both of them. Kyo sees Momiji wearing a female uniform, much to his chagrin, and sees Hatsuharu wearing a male uniform, much to his relief. The student council president, Takei Makoto, arrives to rant on about Momiji's outfit as well as Hatsuharu's natural black and white hair, however Hatsuharu defends against Takei. Akito comes to the high school and introduces himself to Tohru. Yuki is terrified when he sees Akito with Tohru, assuming he threatened her, or did something else. Akito then confronts him about skipping the banquet held on New Year's Day. He threatens Yuki about his past, to when he was whipped constantly in an isolated room, which physically and mentally traumatizes Yuki. Tohru interrupts to push Akito away, however feeling awful for doing it, in order to excuse Yuki to go back to class with her. Akito takes his leave soon thereafter. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Arisa, and Saki all plan an afternoon playing badminton, in an attempt to cheer Yuki up. Meanwhile, Hatori philosophically mentions to Shigure that if Yuki could be hurt by Akito, then he could also be healed by Tohru. Ayame Sohma, the Snake of the Chinese zodiac decides to pay a visit to the household residence, supposedly to see Yuki, being his older brother. Ayame turns out someone who is disliked by everyone except for Shigure and Hatori, as they were his childhood entourage. Ayame later tells Tohru that he has been separated from Yuki since he was born, making it difficult to bond with him. After hearing his story, Tohru devotes herself in assisting him. However, Ayame proves to be arduous for Yuki to cope with. Ayame begins to tells stories about how he was able to main his long hair as well as his active duty as the student council president when he was in high school. Hatsuharu soon contacts Hatori to take Ayame back to the Sohma main residence. It is revealed that Ayame only listens to Hatori because of his admiration for him. Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, and Saki all come along with Tohru to visit the tombstone of Kyoko, Tohru's mother. Yuki wonders how Tohru can be content with her life after the deaths of both her mother and father. They soon have a picnic in front of the tombstone to commemorate the memories of Kyoko. Saki begins to worry about Tohru's life among the Sohma family. Later on, during work, Tohru meets with Momiji, who explain his parents' roles within the building she works at. She soon finds out that his mother is amnesic. Momiji explains to her that his mother rejected him for being a member of the Chinese zodiac, and, as a result, requested for her memories of him to be eradicated. Tohru and Momiji then vow to keep their memories to be strong enough in the future to look back to what been remembered in the past. Motoko Minagawa, Minami Kinoshita, Mio Yamagishi, and Mai Gotou, the members of the Prince Yuki fan club, initiate a scheme to seemingly do an interview with Saki to better understand her psychic ability of sending and receive electric waves. It is later revealed that the fan club plans to seek revenge, finding out the weakness of Saki in order to approach Tohru. The fan club is invited to the Hanajima residence, as they led to her bedroom and are introduced to Megumi Hanajima, Saki's younger brother. Megumi tells the fan club about his ability to curse people after learning their names. Saki then figures out that the fan club is only concerned as to why Tohru is spending so much time with Yuki, startling the fan club. Megumi explains that love can be a source of both pleasure and pain and must not be forced upon others. He then seemingly curses them after calling out their names, to which they quickly depart. Saki narrates revealing her weakness being Tohru, as she is always protective of Tohru. Due to depression and stress because of failing one test on the midterm exams, Tohru comes down with fever and bedridden. Even though Tohru is worried about making dinner or going to work, Kyo and Shigure tells her to get some rest until the fever lets up. Shigure calls Momiji to cover for Tohru at work, while Kyo decides to make leek soup to care for her. Shigure ridicules Kyo after he notices Kyo wearing a gas mask and goggles while cooking the leek soup, as. When Kyo gives the leek soup to Tohru, she later starts to cry, explaining to him that the failed test and the fever were the sources of her depression and stress. After Tohru goes to sleep, Yuki arrives, only to find out that Kyo used the leeks in Yuki's garden to make the leek soup. Momiji, Hatori, and Kisa visit the household residence to check up on Tohru. Yuki comes by to give her a study guide he constructed for her in preparation for the retest of the midterm exam, which she later takes and passes. While on her way to work, Tohru encounters Hiro Sohma, the Goat of the Chinese zodiac. He is shown as a person who practices sophism, constantly hurling verbal insults. Hiro steals Tohru's notebook from her handbag, causing her to panic. Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Kisa all find him to confront his attitude. Returning her notebook, Hiro then admits his jealousy toward Tohru, because of how affectionate he is for Kisa. While Tohru and Kisa spend time with Hiro, Kyo becomes upset of the way Hiro is treating Tohru. It is later discovered that Hiro is fond of Kisa and wants to protect her, that after blaming himself for not defending her when she was bullied at school. Tohru takes them to a playground and they stop by a nearby vendor for ice cream. She cheers Hiro up by saying that he is courageous for always caring for Kisa. The Prince Yuki fan club is curious to know if there would be any females that will be appointed to the student council, since Yuki will be the student council president the following year. However, Takei denies them access to this information. They later pass by and catch a glimpse at Tohru conversing with Yuki, which, in turn, infuriates them. Mokoto must think about graduation from high school as well as her resignation from the fan club. Motoko enlists the assistance of Rika Aida in order to infiltrate the student council office. Once there, they run into Yuki. They end up talking about leeks, as it is apparently that Mokoto is showing signs of anxiety. Those signs of anxiety gradually change into signs of jealousy. After she runs away toward the school grounds, Yuki finds her and apologizes for what he did or said that could have hurt her feelings. Nonetheless, Mokoto now understands how connected Tohru and Yuki are together. On her way to the household residence, Tohru bumps into Ritsu Sohma, the Monkey of the Chinese zodiac. Ritsu is known for being a cross-dresser, very apologetic, and deeply depressed. As the two appear at the household residence, Ritsu gives some presents to Shigure. Ritsu decides to leave before he causes any trouble for Tohru and the others. However, Tohru wanted to serve him some tea before his departure. Unfortunately, after Tohru accidentally breaks one of the tea glasses, this sends Ritsu into a panic attack, thinking it was his fault. Tohru tries to stop him from stepping in the broken glass, but she turns him into a Monkey, getting cut in the process. Ritsu goes to the roof of the house to commit suicide, but after Tohru convinces him not to, he nearly falls off the roof, twisting his ankle in the furtherance. Ritsu asks to stay at the household residence for three days, with Hatori looking over him. While walking back from school, Tohru runs into Ritsu again, who plans to bring a bag of jelly buns for Shigure. Tohru and Ritsu sit on a park bench to talk about his cross-dressing, his apologizing, and his depression. Tohru comforts him by saying that everyone has a reason to live, a reason that everyone must search for. As his bead bracelet is removed from his wrist, Kyo evolves into a monstrous creature right in front of Tohru, causing him to evade her. Tohru follows after him, but she unknowing trips behind a tree and begins to vomit. Akito appears, as he taunts her about the knowledge of the Sohma family secret. Akito soon leaves when Shigure locates the two. He apologizes for her finding out the truth about Kyo, but regardless she continues to search for Kyo. Kagura talks with Yuki, saying that only Tohru can help Kyo, which, in turn, convinces Yuki to find Tohru, due to his affection for her. It is revealed that Kazuma took Kyo in as his adoptive son, because his grandfather suffered the same cursed during his time. Arisa and Saki head to Kyoko's tombstone once again, after Saki senses negative electric waves coming from Tohru. As they see Tohru there, Saki forbids Arisa from consoling her. She then orders Tohru to continue searching for Kyo. Kyo is reminded of when his mother would check his bead bracelet often, due to her fear in his true form. Tohru finally ascertain Kyo by a lake, however he lashes out at her but is saved by Yuki, who restrains him. Tohru grasps his arm and tells him that she is frightened by his true form, but still wants to be together with him. Kyo calms down and changes back to his human form as the rain stops and the sun rises. He explains his mother always claimed to love him but was terrified of his true form. As they hug, Kyo changes into a cat. Tohru carries him home in her arms, with Yuki following, and are greeted by Shigure and Kazuma are relieved. Soon thereafter, Kazuma says his farewells to Kyo, as he takes his leave. Later on, after Tohru asks Shigure permission to speak with Akito, he talks to her privately, mentioning that Akito bears the core of the curse, not having very long to live. Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori accompany Tohru to the Sohma main residence to see Akito. Almost suddenly, Akito grabs her hair but has Yuki and Shigure restraining him, after Tohru is unable to say why she came. However, she begins to feel sympathetic, explaining that he still has a life to live. Releasing her hair from his hand, Akito eventually realizes that Tohru accepts the Sohma family curse. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Quotes *Some more snacks if you don't mind Relationships Her parents her little brother Honda Tohru Uotani Arisa Honda Kyoko Sohma Kazuma Sohma Yuki Sohma Kyo Sohma Shigure The Prince Yuki Fan Club Knownable Relatives *'Hanajima Megumi' (Little Brother) *'Honda Tohru' (Best Friend) *'Uotani Arisa' (Second Best Friend) *'Unnamed Husband' *'Mosuka Rio' (Son) Trivia * Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Reiko Yasuhara (2001 anime), Satomi Satou (2019 anime) *'English' : Daphne Gere (2001 anime), Jad Saxton (2019 anime) all information on Hanajima Saki came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Saki_Hanajima Gallery Fb18-71.jpg|The Trio in Middle School. Fb1-43.jpg|Saki's first appearance as she threatens to use her electrical powers on the Prince Yuki Fan Club for bothering Tohru. Fb1-44.jpg|Saki as Tohru thanks her and Arisa for helping her. Fb1-45.jpg|Saki as Arisa hugs Tohru. Fb1-48.jpg|Saki and her friends talking about Yuki. Fb2-44.jpg|Saki tries to hurt the Prince Yuki Fan Club they are running away from her. Fb2-87.jpg|Saki admit that Kyo acts exactly like Kyoko, but is the exact opposite of Yuki. Fb2-88.jpg|Saki can tell that Yuki and Kyo have a rivalry with each other. Fb2-91.jpg|Saki with Tohru as she feels embarrass because of Kyo acting rudely to his class mates. Fb3-26.jpg|Saki and Arisa find Tohru near a Fire Extinguisher box. Fb6-100.jpg|Saki kindly asks Tohru to bring some more snacks. Category:Characters Category:Females